A structure placed at a position soaked in liquid, like a liquid surface detector in a related art, has a sealing structure for restraining the liquid such as fuel from entering the structure. As a kind of this structure, for example, a connector device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a connector terminal formed in the shape of a thin plate and for sending an electric signal, a resin part for covering the connector terminal, and a sealing film formed between the connector terminal and the resin part.
In addition, the connector terminal described above has a depressed portion formed therein so as to restrain shrinkage, which is caused at the resin part when the sealing film is formed, from impairing a sealing property of the sealing film, the depressed portion being extended along a peripheral direction of the connector terminal. The depressed portion is formed on both side wall faces and on an upper wall face and a lower wall face, between which and both these side wall faces are formed ridge portions, in the connector terminal and has its cross section formed in a trapezoidal shape.